darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Advice and Plan
Back to 2010 Logs Slipstream Shadowstar Slipstream comes to a stop at the barracks floor; her feet alighting as her jet thruster turn off. Shadowstar is stretched out on her bunk, looking plenty bored, though she is reading up on some things. Slipstream walks over to Shadowstar's berth; she stops just on the outside of what is considered the polite distance. "Good cycle Shadowstar. May I have a word with you?" Shadowstar looks over at Slipstream, then shrugs. "Sure. What's on your mind, Slippy." she says, going back to her reading. Slipstream considers then says, "May I ask why it was we never went on that trip to Crystal City? I promised Megatron we would find out information on Nobyl and you made no attempt to show to me you wished to do so. I have to say I was disappointed as I thought we had come to an understanding." Shadowstar frowns at that. "Look, those CC wimps weren't going to know anything about Nobyl. He probably never even visited them. He's an Autobot. And anyway, no one's heard from him in a while, so it isn't even important anymore." She sits up, then looks at Slipstream. There's probably more to it, but that's what she's saying for now. Slipstream sighs, "They may have had something in their library and let us be honest for a moment I very much doubt we could pass for civilians around Iacon no matter how well we were disguised. At least with Crystal City we /may have/ had a chance at fooling them. But since that mech went and blew himself up it doesn't matter. However it still remains that I disappointed our Emperor because we couldn't get together to at least try to fool their guards." Shadowstar places her fingers against her head a moment. "Look...I just wasn't feeling well. Something was throwing my systems out of alignment, and I didn't think I'd be any good on a mission." Slipstream nods a bit to that, "I see. Well you could have told me that. Would have been better than being yelled at by a very angry Emperor." she notes, "I made it up to him though, got him some intel on the mech. Unfortunately the coward blew himself up which robbed Megatron of his vengeance." Shadowstar nods some. "I would have, but Megatron called me in as soon as I was walking around the base again. At that point, I figured it didn't matter anymore." She pulls her knees up to her chest and rests her head on them. "At least you found a way to make it up. I'm off to a decidedly poor start in my Decepticon career." Slipstream takes the step to join you on your berth, sitting opposite you, "It was a bit hard on me too when I first started out, but I got into the routines and such. Best thing you can do is to not upset Megatron. Give him a reason to be pleased and you will not go wrong." Shadowstar nods some. "Yeah, but I still don't even know what I can and can't do. I don't want to head out there and start something that is over my head." Slipstream considers that point and says, "That is why you go with a veteran, learn the borders and trouble spots, be willing to ask for assistance when you need it. Some Autobots are easier to handle than others so learn who they are, what sort of weapons they carry, what their fighting style is like." Shadowstar listens to Slipstream, then nods at the advice. "Thanks." She looks up at Slipstream. "So, Nobyl blew himself away, huh?" Slipstream inclines her head to that question, "Yes he did. I was a distance away, limping my way home since I was sick from radiation poisoning that my flight systems glitched, then there was this explosion. I checked the news reports as I got my repairs done and the mech on there confirmed Nobyl had initiated a blow up sequence." Shadowstar hmms. "That's....weird. Why would an Autobot who seemed so dead set on taking out Megatron just suddenly blow himself up?" Slipstream replies, "Simple, he was the source of the radiation. He was affecting everything and everyone within a certain area of him. If he stayed alive he would have eventually got to the point of no return and caused some serious damage to the planet and the populace at large." Shadowstar ohs, then considers a moment. "Do we know what they did with his body? If he was giving off some kind of radiation that was harmful to other transformers....that would be a very useful weapon, I think." Slipstream shrugs to that question, "That was large explosion that occurred in the sky a good distance above the ground. I have no clue if there is enough of him to gather, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to see if there is something left out there that perhaps the scientists could look at and see if it could be utilized somehow." Shadowstar nods to that. "Couldn't hurt to look." she says, then she giggles. "Well, couldn't hurt -us- anyway." She gives a bit of an evil smile. Slipstream hms, "Well you weren't exposed to that radiation when I was when that mech was alive. I was twice and neither time was at all pleasant. If we do try to find remains of him it is best we go prepared beforehand." Shadowstar nods in agreement. "Right. That's assuming we even find anything though. Do you think we could track his particular radiation signature to see if there's anything left?" Slipstream reaches into her subspace to pull out the scanner she had been using the day the mech exploded, "I know how to find the radiation if there is any out there, but I will have to reset this thing for a smaller amount of it as it will have to scan more thoroughly since I am sure what didn't disintegrate is in very tiny pieces." Shadowstar nods. "Sounds good. When can we get started? I have a reputation to establish." She smiles. Slipstream fiddles with the scanner, "When is your patrol shift?" she asks. "In a few hours. I usually have night patrol, since I'm so dark in color." says Shadowstar. "That way I can get the drop on anyone snooping around where they shouldn't be." Slipstream hms, "That would be a good time to go, to fly under the cover of the night with as few mechs or femmes to notice jet engines." she states, "There, scanner should be able to pick up even a tiniest bit of radiation. I think Robustus has some radiation cures in the med bay we can snag just in case." Shadowstar nods to that, then stretches out on her bunk. "Right. Wouldn't hurt to bring those along. And I'll be sure to bring a storage container of some kind, just in case we find something." Slipstream smiles, "Good idea. I'll go to med bay and grab the cures, I'm sure Robustus won't mind giving them to me or at least pointing out where they are, then I'll see to finding a suitable container." Shadowstar waves a hand. "I'll handle the container. If they are still radioactive enough, only one of us needs to get radiated." Slipstream nods to that point, "Go to it then, I'm heading up to med bay." she says and stands up from the femmes berth to head out of the barracks. Shadowstar stands up as well and nods. "Right. Meet you at the hanger." she says, then heads to the supply area to collect a container. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Slipstream's Logs Category:Shadowstar's Logs